A conventional water filtration system (e.g., for a hot tub, spa, pool, pond or other body of water) may utilize a pump to pump the water through the filtration system, and a heater to heat the water to a desired temperature. The pump may also eject water through hydrotherapy jets and transfer water through the heater. Some systems incorporate two or more pumps to provide separate jet action from filtering and/or heating operations. The filtration systems of conventional hot tubs and spas generally apply a single-level of filtering. A single filter usually filters water pumped by each pump. These conventional filtrations systems may use one of several types of filters, the most common being sand filters, diatomaceous earth (DE) filters and removable cartridge-type filters for filtering the water. One problem with conventional filtration systems, especially conventional filtrations systems used in spas and hot tubs, is that the filters must be either cleaned or replaced on a regular basis. These filters are difficult to remove, difficult to clean, and expensive to replace. Accordingly, spa owners and operators are reluctant to perform this maintenance.
Another problem with conventional filtrations systems, especially conventional filtrations systems used in spas and hot tubs, is that they may not adequately remove particles and impurities in the water, especially when the filter has not been cleaned or replaced in a while. This may result in unsatisfactory and unsanitary conditions for the user, and may also result in degradation of system components.
Thus there is a general need for an improved water filtration system and method. There is also a need for an improved water filtration system particularly suitable for use with spas and hot tubs. There is also a general need a water filtration system and method that requires less maintenance. There is also a general need a water filtration system and method that is less expensive to operate and maintain. There is also a general need for a spa or hot tub with an improved water filtration system.